Relief
by lollipop1141
Summary: Hiro decides to visit Tadashi's grave... Just plain brotherly relationship between Hiro and Tadashi.


**My first Big Hero 6 fanfiction! Yaay! I hope you'll like it. By the way, this is my first time doing a sad fanfic. Have fun reading!**

**I give you, **

**Hiro Hamada!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"_There is no love like a love for a brother. There is no love like the love from a brother." – Astrid Alauda_

Soft footsteps treaded upon dried leaves as the setting sun painted the sky with streaks of orange and purple. The iron wrought gates of the San Fransokyo Cemetery creaked as the visitor slipped inside and walked passed graves, the bouquet of assorted flowers swaying gently in the arms of a fifteen year old boy.

The footsteps stopped in front of a gravestone marked by the name Tadashi Hamada.

No sound could be heard but a slight sniffle from the person standing in front of the grave. He said nothing for a while and one has to wonder what he is thinking about.

Finally, he spoke.

"Tadashi."

Another prolonged pause. Hiro Hamada stared at the ground, biting his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself from crying. His eyes burned and his vision turned watery. He sniffed and wiped his nose in the sleeve of his jacket.

With his voice cracking, he said, "I miss you."

"I miss your smile."

"I miss the way you encourage me and tell me that nothing is impossible."

"I miss how you're always there when I need you or even when I don't need you. You always have the best timing for everything."

"I miss our arguments and banters."

"No matter how many times I mess up, you always forgive me."

Hiro wiped the tears that were streaking slowly down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'm sorry that you had to grow up quickly and not have time to have fun yourself because you had to take care of me. I'm sorry for throwing away your chip and misusing Baymax. I'm sorry for ignoring all your warnings and making fun of your nerd lab."

"I'm really truly sorry."

Hiro smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for being the best brother anyone could ask for."

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Thank you for stopping me from going to that bot fight and letting me meet everybody."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to make a difference."

"Thank you for being here for me, even though you're not really here anymore."

Hiro took a deep breath and stood straighter. "But this is what I've come here for. You've been dead for a year now. I know you're still there, still watching over me, being worried of the trouble that I'm going to get into."

He continued. "You probably know this by now but I'm part of a superhero team called Big Hero 6. We've helped a lot of people, although I know this wasn't how you thought it would be."

"Tadashi, I'm fifteen years old now. I'm not alone anymore. I have friends who steer me to the right path. And when I get hurt, I have Baymax to take care of me. I'm doing fine now. I'll be alright. That's why…"

Hiro looked up and imagined his big brother standing in front of him.

"Tadashi, you can be relieved."

And as he said those words, a soft sigh of the winds rustled the leaves of the trees. And as Hiro smelled a faint scent of coffee and medicine, he knew that Tadashi had heard him.

Hiro smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. But it would soon enough. Even though it was still painful, it would soon fade away. Because even though Tadashi was no longer here, the memories of him still were.

Hiro laid down the flowers and looked up at the night sky, marveling at the vast white display of the stars and wondered if Tadashi had moved on.

He took one last look at the gravestone and the inscription on it.

_I'm not giving up on you._

"See you later, nerd."

* * *

**Well that was…I don't know. But the feels people, the feels! No matter how many time I've watched BH6, I still cried…**

**I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I should make this a one-shot or if I should add Tadashi's POV as well. What d'you think?**

**Thank you soooo much for reading it! Look forward to more works from me! See ya'll next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
